


A True Patriot

by lmPerrin



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmPerrin/pseuds/lmPerrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a theory about her supposed attraction to America. America has one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Patriot

"Maybe it's just a patriotic thing," Kate says. 

America shrugs. She shovels another spoonful of Fruit Loops into her mouth and doesn't answer. She swings her feet and kicks the legs of the table with the toe of her boots. 

"I mean..." Kate's cereal is getting soggy. She twists her spoon between her fingers. "There was Eli. And he was..."

"Patriotic," America supplies. 

"Yeah. Maybe I just like the red, white, and blue color scheme."

"And the stars."

"Stars." Kate snaps her fingers. "Yes. Good. The stars."

"Like the one on my chest you're always looking at."

"That's..." Kate hesitates. "No. I don't--"

"Although..." America taps her chin and looks at the ceiling, pretending to be deep in thought. "I don't remember having stars on my ass."

Kate can feel her mouth opening and closing in protest. No words fall out. Her cheeks burn.

America winks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick one-shot between classes.


End file.
